Triple Threat
by scrletfyre
Summary: Sequel to "The fox and the hunter." The kits of Ichigo and Shiro are all grown up as they now set out on their own. But things for the kits are anything but what it seems as now a new threat has emerged forcing the kits to tap into their powers to stop this threat before it ruins the peace that their parents had worked hard to achieve. LEMONS/YAOI
1. years later

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

_Warnings: this will feature intense sexual scenes either between boy-boy sex (Yaoi) and/or sexual scenes between a boy and a girl (Lemon). Please don't read if you aren't into those things._

**One- years later**

Sixteen years have passed as the cubs of Shirosaki Ogichi and Ichigo have all grown up into three young and fine men. The eldest child was Hichiro, a full demon just like Ichigo. Hichiro had all white hair which was to his neck in length with white fox ears and tail just like his father Ichigo. Slitted chocolate brown eyes with three whisker marks across his cheeks. His skin was a light Caucasian color. The middle child was Isshin, a half demon just like Shiro. Isshin had pointed human ears. Bright orange hair which rested to his shoulders in length as he wore it tied back into a small ponytail. His eyes looked exactly like his father Shiro as the golden eyes rested in a sea of black. His skin was a pale Caucasian looking almost white in color. The third child was Mugetsu, a full human. Mugetsu had long black hair which fell his breast in length that he wore sometimes loose in a ponytail. Reddish golden brown eyes and a light tan colored skin. The three cubs of Ichigo and Shiro were deeply loved by their fathers who trained them all how to use their powers and abilities. Despite Mugetsu being born as a human, he had very little in demonic power as he couldn't shapeshift like his older brothers. But that didn't stop Mugetsu from becoming a distinguished swordsman taught not only by his father Shiro but also Kenpachi Zaraki.

Over the years both Shiro and Ichigo grew older as know it was their kits turn as they had to make their own path into the world. Ichigo and Shiro had taught their cubs everything in order to prepare them for what laid ahead of them. All three cubs were members of local guilds that instilled the peace that both Shiro and Ichigo had worked so hard to achieve. Hichiro was a representative to both the demon and human guild as he worked to make sure both parties obeyed the rules. Isshin was a member of the demon guild as much like Ichigo was a forest guardian as they honored his laws and obeyed his rule. Mugetsu was part of the hunters guild who was sent out to dispatch any demon that disobeyed the law and to arrest any human who would be tried by a court of their peers. If found guilty, they were killed. The laws were far stricter on the demons then the humans but no one complained.

During the times of Hichiro's heat cycle, he spent away from his brothers as he didn't want to mate with his own family. Hichiro knew that he had to find his mate. Hichiro often asked his father Ichigo how he would know his mate if they meet them.

"For me, I was very attracted to your father. When I told him about my heat and mating cycle, he told me that he loved me too. He was attracted to me as much as I was to him. I know that you will meet a loving mate as he will except every bit of you regardless of what you are." replied Ichigo. It was hard for the cubs to tell their fathers age as they still looked relatively young.

"Thanks dad. I hope that one day you are right. But no one in any of the guilds have caught my eye. And I know that Isshin has been dating a young woman that has caught his eye. As for Mugetsu, I am not certain if he had found someone." Hichiro stated.

"Hichiro it will take some time as I know that your mate is out there somewhere. Just keep doing what you have been doing for your heat cycles." stated Ichigo. Hichiro nodded his head as he went to his room looking the door. Shiro approached his mate gently wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Do you think that Hichiro will find his mate Ichigo? This is the third time he has asked you about mates and the heat cycle." asked Shiro. Ichigo turned to his lover kissing him gently.

"I know that right know things are tough for Hichiro as he can't force this heat onto anyone else. He has to open up more instead of trying to push people away because he feels that being a forest guardian is more important than his own feelings. He is still young as I went through many of the same problems when I was younger." replied Ichigo.

"I wonder when Isshin is going to introduce us to his mate. You don't think that he is ashamed by the fact that he isn't human and that he has two fathers?" asked Shiro.

"It's hard to say. My guess is that he is playing things out slowly to see how things work out with the one he has chosen. I don't think that it has anything to do with his heritage or us for that matter." replied Ichigo. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo gently nipping of the forest guardians fox ears. Ichigo began to pur lightly as he looked at his mate with clouded eyes of lust.

"You have been holding back your own needs Ichigo. I can smell that your in heat as well." stated Shiro huskily.

"I am worried about our cubs Shiro. One is going through his heat alone, another has a potential mate but hasn't made a move, and the third..." Shiro kissed his mate long and hard as his mouth slammed against Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned allowing Shiro's tongue to dart into his mouth.

*Don't worry about the cubs Ichigo as we have done everything possible to prepare them for what they will go through and what they will face. Worry more about yourself as I can't wait to get you into our bed. Maybe it time we bare some more cubs.* Shiro whispered huskily into Ichigo's mind. This caused Ichigo to growl deep as he pushed his mate towards their room.

Both stripped each other ripping off the others clothes as Ichigo growled low and deep when he saw Shiro's hardened erection. Both broke the kiss as Ichigo tossed Shiro onto their bed.

"Shiro... do you truly want more cubs?" Ichigo asked as he crawled onto the bed.

"Of course I do. We have done well with our three sons. I always wanted a large family. Please Ichigo, I want you badly." Shiro moaned as he began to pump his own erection. Ichigo watched in lust as his mate prepped himself for sex. Ichigo could barley control his lust as he crawled up to Shiro removing his hand from the erection to allow Ichigo to suck on the rock hard man rod. Shiro managed to move his body as he sucked off Ichigo earning a moan of pleasure from his mate. Both stroked each other's balls sucking hard and fast as Ichigo's clawed fingers poked into Shiro's ass prepping him for wild and hot sex. Ichigo's two clawed fingers scissored open Shiro's hole that the half demon began to thrust wildly.

*Ah... Ichigo... please more... ~ngh... feels so... damn good...* Shiro moaned mentally.

*Shiro... cum for me... ~ngh... let me... ah...* Ichigo growled mentally as he came hard into Shiro's mouth. Ichigo sucked long and hard forcing Shiro to cum in his mouth. After drinking all of the cum both let go of the other erection with a loud pop before Ichigo slammed his red hot erection into Shiro. The sex between the two was anything but gentle as it was intense causing the two to revert to their true forms. Ichigo licked and nipped at the mate mark he had given Shiro causing the half demon to moan out as he wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist as his long sharp claws dug into the forest guardians back.

"Ichigo... please... ah... gods... let me... ~ngh... cum...!" Shiro moaned out in pain and pleasure.

"Shiro... ~ngh... cum for me. Bear my... ah... cubs!" Ichigo growled in dominance as hand pumped Shiro hard with each wild thrust. Shiro screamed out Ichigo's name as he came hard all over Ichigo's clawed hand. The inner walls of Shiro's muscles clamped around Ichigo's erection as the forest guardian pounded harder into his mate before he sank his fangs deep into the mate mark on the hollow of Shiro's neck.

"Ah!... Ichigo...!" Shiro cried out in pleasure and pain. Ichigo growled low and deep as his own muscles clamped up as he came hard into his mate. Once the last bit of seed was gone, Ichigo licked the blood off of the mate mark as he moved his body besides Shiro. "I love you Ichigo." Shiro stated softly.

"I love you as well Shirosaki Ogichi." replied Ichigo as the two fell fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. the cubs set out

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. _

_Warnings: this will feature intense sexual scenes either between boy-boy sex (Yaoi) and/or sexual scenes between a boy and a girl (Lemon). Please don't read if you aren't into those things._

Author Reviews: to Akira Namikaze: thanks for the review as I hope that you will keep your eye out for more of this story. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Two- the cubs set out**

The next morning morning sickness had kicked in for Shiro. Hichiro, Isshin, and Mugetsu found it amazing that their fathers love was so strong that even now Shiro was willing to become pregnant with cubs again.

"Hichiro I need to speak to you. Alone." stated Ichigo. Hichiro's ears pressed against his head as his father sounded angry.

"Yes father." replied Hichiro softly. The two forest guardians headed outside as Hichiro had his tail between his legs. He had assumed that he had done something wrong in order for his father to be mad with him. Ichigo looked at his cub shaking his head.

"Hichiro you aren't in trouble. It is just I am concerned. I too made many of the same mistakes as you growing up. Never should the fact that you are a forest guardian over see your iwn feelings. Both the forest spirits and I feel that its time that you find your own forest. But know that you are always welcomed here." Ichigo stated as he hugged his kit.

"I am going to miss you dad. I should say good bye to everyone before I go." Hichiro stated. Ichigo nodded his head as he turned heading back inside to tend to his sick mate. "Dad..." Ichigo stopped looking at his son. "Both you and mom (referring to Shiro) did well to raise the three of us. I hope that I will do well and make you proud of me." Ichigo smiled at Hichiro.

"Both Shiro and are proud of you no matter what. You are our sons as we know that you will be fine. Remember that you are never alone as the forest spirits are always with you. Listen to them as they will give you advise whenever you need it." Hichiro went up to Ichigo hugging him tightly as tears were the young cubs eyes.

"Thank you for everything father." stated Hichiro. After a while Hichiro broke from his father wiping the tears from his eyes before they went inside to tell the others the news. Isshin and Mugetsu were shocked that Hichiro was leaving.

"It's time that he has found his own forest to guard and call home. Please know that you three are always welcome here no matter what. But it is time for you all to make your own paths." stated Ichigo.

"Your father is right. I strived out on my own when I was sixteen. But no matter what happens know that we will always love you and are proud to call you our sons." replied Shiro. Tears were in the cubs eyes as one at a time they said farewell to their parents.

"We hope that one day we can meet your chosen mates. As we are proud of you all." Ichigo stated.

"Thank you father, mother (referring to Shiro) for everything!" the three cubs stated in unison before they left the dwelling that they called home for sixteen years. The three cubs hugged their fathers before leaving the house. Once out of the house the three briefly traveled their own way before parting ways. Mugetsu was riding Zangetsu as the young wolf Tensa traveled with him. Being human, Shiro felt that the animals he had befriended would obey Mugetsu as he was closer to the animals than anyone else. Mugetsu watched as Isshin willed his wings forth traveling high up in the sky. Hichiro transformed into his fox form darting off for the woods. In someways Mugetsu was envious of his brother's powers.

*Master Mugetsu..., please don't be sad as I am certain that you will see your brothers again.* stated a voice within his mind. Mugetsu recognized the voice as it belonged to the wolf cub Tensa. Despite being born as a human, Mugetsu did have some power but nothing to the level of his brothers.

"I am not saddened Tensa as I knew that one day we would all go our separate ways. I just hope that I can live up to my parents expectations despite being human." Mugetsu replied.

*They are always proud of you Mugetsu as you are much of a son to them despite being born human.* stated Zangetsu shaking his head. Mugetsu smiled before clicking his reigns urging Zangetsu to continue on.

Meanwhile Shiro was curled next to Ichigo as his morning sickness wasn't as bad as it was for the first cubs that he had.

"Ichigo, do you think that we did the right thing?" asked Shiro.

"I know that we did. For some reason I have this feeling that the world is going to need them. Remember the prophecy? We managed to achieve some peace between the two races but I have a feeling that those three will truly user in a new age." replied Ichigo as he crawled into bed with his mate. Ichigo kissed Shiro gently as he yawned. "I had sent Kon out earlier with news for Unohana to come here. I am going to need her help again for these cubs." Ichigo looked at Shiro who was already passed out. "Sleep well my love." Ichigo stated softly kissing Shiro on the forehead.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Back to the beginning


	3. back to the beginning

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Three- back to the beginning**

Hichiro traveled to town where he decided to buy a horse of his own and supplies. A feeling came over him to travel back towards the village of Karakura to the forest where his fathers first meet. Hichiro's first stop was a stable to buy a horse. Before Hichiro entered the town he transformed back into his fox like human appearance. He had learned growing up that some towns and villages didn't take too kindly to dealing with demons. But this town wasn't one of them as the people here over the years have come not only to know Shiro and Ichigo but the cubs as well. Hichiro's white fox ears twitched lightly as he made his way to the stables where he could hear several people trying to deal with a wild stallion. Hichiro approached as he saw a stallion much like Zangetsu but his coloring was different. The stallion had a mohagony red colored body, black mane, black tail, and black eyes. In some ways this stallion reminded him of Zangetsu. His father Shiro told his sons that Zangetsu was wild and that the people there where going to put him down. But the stallion seemed to possibly sense that Shiro wasn't like most humans as Zangetsu allowed him near him. A close bond was formed since that day as the horse was always with Shiro since then. Now Zangetsu was Mugetsu's horse.

"Damn Akuma (translates from Japanese as demon)!" snapped one of the stable caretakers.

"Pardon me?" questioned Hichiro. The caretaker turned shocked that Hichiro was standing there.

"Pardon me my lord I didn't mean you of course. I was referring to the stallion as that his name, Akuma." replied the human. Hichiro approached the stallion who began to calm himself within the presence if the forest guardian.

*Hello Akuma my name is Hichiro. I mean you no harm.* Hichiro spoke to the horse mentally. Akuma's black eyes meet Hichiro's slitted brown ones.

*Keep that damn human away from me. I don't like there kind as they had separated me from my brothers. I miss them terribly.* replied Akuma.

*Not all humans are bad. My youngest brother happens to be human. Tell me about your brothers.* stated Hichiro. Mental images of a horse that looked exactly like Zangetsu came into his mind along with a white stallion with light grey eyes, tail, and mane popped into his mind.

*We had no name not until humans took us. I wish to find my brothers again as I want to reunite with my family.*

*Fear not Akuma. One of them has been found by my father but in some ways I guess he is also my mother, Shiro. The black stallion, Zangetsu now belongs to my youngest brother Mugetsu who happens to be human.* stated Hichiro. Akuma looked shocked to hear this. *I can alert my other brother, a half demon named Isshin to keep an eye out on the white and grey stallion. I will also alert them to the fact that much like us you are all brothers.*

*You would do that for me?* questioned Akuma. Hichiro nodded his head. *Please then take me with you. Allow me to repay your help with allowing me to help you Hichiro.*

*I except Akuma.* replied Hichiro as he broke mental contact with Akuma. The stable caretaker looked shocked as he never seen Akuma so calm before. "I will take him from you." stated Hichiro as he reached into his pocket for a gold satchel.

"Please my lord, he is yours. I always doubted that nobody would ever command that horse. But then again you are a forest guardian as you do possess a unique gift when it comes to animals. Where are you heading to my lord?" asked the caretaker.

"Karakura a forest that resides beyond its borders." replied Hichiro.

"You don't want to go to Karakura my lord. That village means death for any demon that goes near it." stated the caretaker.

"I will heed your warning but I am still going. I can feel that I must go." stated Hichiro as he patted Akuma's side. The caretaker said nothing as he offered Hichiro a bit and saddle for Akuma but he declined them as he didn't need them. After bidding farewell, Hichiro proceeded to a shop where he managed to get a few supplies for his trip. Once he had his supplies, Hichiro mounted Akuma heading out of town. Hichiro willed his mind to connect to his brothers. Even over great distances the three cubs could feel, sense each other's presence and speak mentally with each other.

*Whats up Hichiro?* asked the familiar voice of Isshin.

*It seems that the stallion I have enquired has some brothers that he wants us to find.* replied Hichiro.

*But I already have Zangetsu. I don't need any other horse.* stated Mugetsu.

*Thats the kicker. It turns out Zangetsu is one of his brothers.* replied Hichiro. A stunned silence befell the brothers as Hichiro showed them mentally what happened and the stallion he had. *His name is Akuma. The stallion in question is a white and grey one. Can you tell Zangetsu that his brother is safe and sound Mugetsu? Isshin can you manage to find the other stallion?* asked Hichiro.

*That shouldn't be a problem.* replied Mugetsu.

*Will do. Where are you off to Hichiro?* asked Isshin.

*Karakura.* he replied

*Thats a suicide mission!* both Mugetsu and Isshin shouted out.

*I know. But I can feel as if the forest there is calling to me. As if it had been reborn and needs me.* stated Hichiro.

*Well promise us that you will be careful.* stated Mugetsu and Isshin in unison.

*I will be. Isshin please let me know when you found the last stallion. I am certain that Akuma will be happy to hear the news.*

*Sure thing big brother.* chuckled Isshin. Hichiro shook his head as he smiled briefly before breaking mental contact with his brothers. Hichiro noticed Akuma crying as the forest guardian patted his horse continuing on his way.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Rebirth of the enchanted woods


	4. rebirth of the enchanted woods

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. _

_Warnings: this will feature intense sexual scenes either between boy-boy sex (Yaoi) and/or sexual scenes between a boy and a girl (Lemon). Please don't read if you aren't into those things._

Author Reviews: to Akira Namikaze: thanks for the review as I hope that you will keep your eye out for more of this story. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Four- rebirth of the enchanted woods**

Hichiro traveled on Akuma as he listened to the sounds of nature that were around him. Both his white ears and tail twitching lightly as Akuma trotted along both could see a village within the distance.

'Karakura village. Just beyond that is the forest where my parents meet for the first time.' Hichiro thought to himself as he used his powers to make himself human when he got closer to the village. Hichiro could retain a human appearance much longer than his father Ichigo. Hichiro entered Karakura as the people stared at him. He could hear there whispers and see some go for weapons. But Hichiro kept his head down before Akuma was forced to come to a stop.

"Your kind is not welcome here Shirosaki Ogichi." stated an old man. Hichiro looked up allowing everyone to see that he was not his father/mother Shiro.

"Pardon me but I believe that you have me confused with someone else. I am just passing through heading to visit a close friend." Hichiro stated as he got off of Akuma. Yamamoto approached the forest guardian carefully examine him. Hichiro may have Shiro's color hair but with his coloring and eyes that belonged to Ichigo, he looked more like a combo between the two. Hichiro noticed the villagers tense up as Yamamoto held up a hand.

"He isn't him. This man does bear some similarities to him but he isn't him." stated Yamamoto as the villagers eased up. "Please forgive us as we thought that you were someone else."

"Not a problem. If you will be so kind to allow me passage through then I will be on my way." Hichiro stated as he mounted Akuma.

"Where are you heading sir?" asked Yamamoto.

"Just a bit beyond your boarder." replied Hichiro.

"Be careful of the enchanted woods. That forest is evil. It regrew after we had burned it down to get rid of a demon. The forest has been growing at an alarming rate as soon it will over take our village. We have been doing what we can to keep those woods back but its no use. I fear that these woods are making us suffer because we tried to kill off a forest guardian. Demons are such foul creatures as they have no rights to live with us ordinary folk." Akuma tensed up when he heard this as Hichiro patted him gently.

*Easy Akuma. They are welcome to their views but soon they will realize that demons have a right to this world as any other being.* Hichiro stated mentally. "Thank you sir for your warning as it is much appreciated." added Hichiro as he urged Akuma onward.

"Please tell us who exactly are you?" asked Yamamoto.

"The name is Hichiro Kurosaki." replied the forest guardian as he wasn't about to tell the people that his last name was Ogichi. People parted making way for Hichiro to go through. Hichiro traveled through Karakura without any further incident as once he was far enough away from the village he returned to his normal shape and form breathing out a long sigh. Up ahead Hichiro could see the forest as even from this far he could feel and sense the power of the woods.

*Welcome Hichiro Ogichi. We have been waiting for you.* spoke the voice of the forest. When growing up Hichiro had learned to communicate and hear the spirits of the woods and forest as only forest guardians had this unique ability. *You will find that we have prepared for your arrival as set up and rebuilt your father's old home to suit your needs.*

*Thank you. I greatly appreciate that.* replied Hichiro as Akuma stopped suddenly becoming spooked because of the power he could feel coming from the woods. I got off of him using my powers to calm him. My father/mother Shiro showed me how to do it because any animal approaching the woods around our home became spooked because they could sense and feel the power within the woods. Once Akuma was fully calmed down, Hichiro entered the enchanted woods followed by Akuma as the animals showed him to Ichigo's old house.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Meeting an old rival


	5. meeting an old rival

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. _

_Warnings: this will feature intense sexual scenes either between boy-boy sex (Yaoi) and/or sexual scenes between a boy and a girl (Lemon). Please don't read if you aren't into those things._

Author Reviews: to Akira Namikaze: just wait to see what I have planned for Ichigo's and Shiro's cubs. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!

**Five- meeting an old rival**

Hichiro entered the old house after he had brought Akuma to the stable. He was extremely tired as he collapsed onto a large king size bed. Hichiro could feel the power of the enchanted woods enter his body as he didn't realize that he was so weak since leaving his home. Hichiro wondered what his brothers were doing. Hichiro let out a long yawn as he drifted off to sleep. Little did he realize that his presence had been noticed by an old rival of his fathers.

A white panther with piercing blue eyes had sensed the forest guardian had returned back to the woods. Ever since the forest had been burned down by humans and Ichigo left the woods, Grimmjow missed the forest guardian terribly. Grimmjow wasn't the best of friends with Ichigo when he did live within the forest. The panther was more of a rival as he hated the fact that the forest guardian restricted his movements and that he was far stronger than Grimmjow. Grimmjow's pack dispersed when the forest burned. But not once had Grimmjow blamed Ichigo but rather the humans. Of course it didn't help that Grimmjow had fought the forest guardian forcing him to use his powers. Grimmjow traveled to the newly rebuilt cabin watching from a distance a fox demon that reminded him of Ichigo but his coloring was different. This fox had white ears and tail.

'Its not him. He isn't Ichigo. But something about him is very similar to Ichigo. Soon we will meet face to face guardian but for know I will let you rest. I want you at top form for our meeting.' Grimmjow thought to himself as he turned leaving.

The spirits of the forest could tell that Grimmjow wasn't going to rest until he placed the forest guardian in his rightful place. The panther was driven by lust as he desired Ichigo but the fox demon never acknowledged the panther as a mate.

"Grimmjow is becoming more aggressive. Do you think it was a wise move to bring him here?" asked the voice of the forest as a being emerged female in design but her body was made up with the material of the forest.

"He is his son. Grimmjow desired Ichigo as his mate. But Ichigo never noticed that. Grimmjow is a fighter as he only knows violence as he tried to show Ichigo through violence his desire. Hichiro has far more power than that of his father as I don't doubt that he will be the one who will meet Grimmjow's needs." replied a male voice that had a body made up of many different land features. This was the voice of the world.

"I pray that you are right. Grimmjow has come into his own means as he is close to becoming a half demon." replied the voice of the forest.

"We have to keep an eye on the cubs of Ichigo and Shiro. No doubt those two can feel it. A new threat is coming that was far worse than Aizen." stated the voice of the world.

The following day Hichiro awoke feeling far better than he had in his entire life. The fox demon shifted into that of his truest form. His body still looked human as nine tails that looked like fire moved behind his back. Hichiro's hair became longer as it went to his waist in length as a bone mask of a fox now rested on his head. Hichiro's eyes became all golden yellow with no visible irises and/or pupils. Hichiro's claws and fangs elongated becoming more visible as the three whisker marks on his face broadened becoming more visible. Hichiro went down onto his hands as he shook his body much like a fox would. Hichiro trained with his father learning about the forms he was capable of transforming into. The first form and the form he usually stayed in was the half human-half fox form, the second form was that of a nine tailed fox, the third form was that of a human, the last and final form was a combination of all the forms together, his true form as a forest guardian. No matter what form Hichiro took he became comfortable with each form as his father knew that there would be times he would need to transform into any of his four forms. Hichiro could feel the power of the woods fill his body as it was far stronger than the feeling when he was home. Hichiro screamed out in pain as his claws dug into the wood floor of the cabin.

"Don't fight it! Let it happen. Relax!" Hichiro growled to himself remembering that his father spoke the same words to him. Hichiro willed his body to relax as he let the power of the forest to fill him. Soon the feeling dissipated allowing Hichiro to return to his first form. 'Dad said that it was strong but I didn't picture it to be that strong.' Hichiro thought to himself as he opened the door to his house heading outside. It was time for him to explore his new surrounding. Little did Hichiro know that he was being watched.

Grimmjow hid from the forest guardian taking in the sight of the demon fox.

'He looks exactly like Ichigo in the facial features and eyes. But the hair is the wrong color. God he even feels stronger than Ichigo.' Grimmjow growled to himself as he was instantly attracted to Hichiro. Hichiro could feel and sense that he was not alone.

'Someone is watching me.' Hichiro thought to himself as he willed his power to his hand. Hichiro turned quickly letting the ice blue energy lose. Grimmjow jumped into view avoiding the blast that was directed at him. Hichiro lept shape shifting into his nine tailed fox form as he pinned Grimmjow down to the ground. *Why are you following me panther? This isn't your territory.* growled Hichiro.

*I was curious. I knew of another forest guardian before this. He had left when the humans burned down this territory.* answered Grimmjow. Even being face to face with such a powerful forest guardian, Grimmjow couldn't help but to be even more attracted to Hichiro. Hichiro could smell Grimmjow's arousal as he carefully studied the white panther.

'He has very attractive eyes and body. He used to know that dad had controlled this territory from before.' Hichiro thought to himself. The attraction was almost instant as Hichiro could feel his own sexual desires rising to the surface. Hichiro leaned in gently nipping on Grimmjow's ear as he shifted back to his first form. "So you knew my father Ichigo. I can sense and smell your desire to mate with me. Tell me did you react this way around my father?" Hichiro asked huskily.

*I did desire Ichigo but he never recognized me as a true mate. I have always been attracted to those stronger and more powerful than me. I had no idea that you are his offspring. No wonder why you look like him and remind me a bit of him. But your hair is the wrong color.* replied Grimmjow.

"I get my hair color from my mother, a half demon named Shirosaki. My mother was a demon hunter sent to kill my father but turned out that the humans had lied to him." stated Hichiro. Grimmjow looked up at Hichiro in shock as the forest guardian slowly moved off him. "I can sense your desire to become my mate but, I hardly know you. Perhaps it would be nice if we get to know each other a bit. I have to admit that I am a bit attracted to you." stated Hichiro. Grimmjow visibly blushed when he heard these words from Hichiro.

*That sounds reasonable. The name is Grimmjow.* Grimmjow replied as he calmed himself pushing his own desires aside.

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow. My name is Hichiro Ogichi." replied Hichiro with a gentle smile stretched across his face.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Isshin's love


	6. Isshin's travels

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Six- Isshin's travels**

Meanwhile... Isshin landed as his large wings collapsed back into his back as he landed close to a small village. Isshin was beet tired as he knew that flying over great distances wore him out greatly. Isshin had learned growing up how to allow certain parts of his demonic nature forth and how to use these parts of his transformation to his benefit. Isshin was currently heading to Quincy village where the love of his life lived. He had meet Masaki Kurosaki one day when she had come into town to sell her wares. She was beautiful in Isshin's eyes. Long wavy dark reddish orange hair that fell to her waist in length, large hazel brown eyes that smiled brilliantly, fair ivory soft Caucasian skin. Masaki created jewelry from rare and precious stones that she managed to find. When Isshin came up to her stand he had noticed her beat up and bruised hands. Upon closer exception, she was far too skinny. Large dark rings laid under her eyes, her clothing was torn to shreds, and she had visible bruises across her body.

~Begin Flashback~  
"Buying some wares for your loved one sir?" asked Masaki as a cough raked her body.

"You are not well. Your extremely sick and haven't eaten in days." Isshin stated bluntly.

"This is true sir. But many in my village are in the same exact shape. My village has fallen on some very hard times. I need the money to help out back home." replied Masaki. A part of Isshin hated the fact that Masaki was suffering. A deep cough raked Masaki's body as she spat up blood. Isshin jumped behind the counter of Masaki's stand taking a hold of the young woman. He willed his demonic powers to flow to the surface to begin to heal Masaki. But his powers were not strong enough to cure her. That's when Isshin's black and gold eyes meet his father's brown ones.

"Dad... help please! She is very sick and is close to dying!" Isshin shouted out. Masaki was in and out of consciousness as she never saw the forest guardian approach her. Ichigo could tell that despite her sick form, Isshin was attracted to her. Ichigo reached over gently running his clawed hands through Isshin's orange locks.

"We will do it together son. First lets get her off the streets and into someplace warmer." Ichigo stated. Isshin nodded his head as the whole Ogichi clan came to help Isshin with Masaki.

'Please let her be all right.' Isshin thought to himself. The Ogichi family took Masaki into a local inn as Ichigo, Isshin, Shirosaki, and Hichiro worked on healing the young woman. Concern laid in Isshin's eyes for her well being. Isshin could feel a hand gently ruffling up his hair. Isshin looked up to meet his parents gaze.

"She will be alright Isshin. If you hadn't come across her when you did then she would be dead now." stated Ichigo. Blood tears began to streak down Isshin's face.

"Thanks dad. I don't know how to explain it but it feels like she is the one." stated Isshin.

"It feels like that for all of us when we do find our mate. It was the same way for your father and me. Trust us you will instantly know the second you come into contact with your mate." stated Shiro. The three cubs nodded their heads understanding their parents words. Masaki began to look better as Isshin stayed close to Masaki's side while she recovered. While Masaki was recovering Isshin got to know her a bit better.

"Why do I feel that you are very different from other people?" asked Masaki.

"To tell you the truth, I am a half demon. My parents are not ordinary." stated Isshin honestly.

"Seriously? I wouldn't peg you as a demon. I mean your eyes are the only thing that don't look like everyone else's." replied Masaki.

"I happened to have my mother's eyes. I take more after my mother than my father. The only thing I have from him his is hair color. I can change my appearance at will as I don't usually let anyone truly see my true demonic appearance. The only ones who have seen what I truly look like are my family. But I am willing to show you as I care a lot about you." stated Isshin. This caused Masaki to blush as Isshin took a step back allowing his demonic form to surface. Isshin's demonic form looked exactly like Shiro's. A full bone shape mask appeared on Isshin's face as two long bull horns erupted from his skull. His hair became much longer that it reached to his mid back in length as his eyes became all golden yellow with no visible irises and/or pupils. A large whole emerged from his chest in the same exact spot as Shiro's. The clothing that he was wearing became ripped and shredded that it looked like he was only wearing a pair of pants. A long preshensile tail with a black flame tip ripped out of his tail bone lashing out angerily. Two large black demonic wings shot out of his back. Isshin bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain from the transformation. Masaki gasped in shock when she saw what Isshin truly looked like. But regardless of his demonic form, Masaki felt drawn to the half demon.

"It doesn't bother me what you truly look like Isshin. I owe you my life as you saved me and helped take care of me when I was sick. Normally most people wouldn't do that for someone that they hardly know. Thank you Isshin for helping me out and feeling brave enough to tell me that you are not entirely human and for showing me what you truly look like." stated Masaki.  
~End Flashback~

Isshin was going to see Masaki within her village as she had learned from Shiro that his grandfather Ulquiorra and grandmother Orihime used to live within the Quincy village. Isshin was a bit curious about his grandparents as he had learned that they both had died by Aizen's hands before they were born. Isshin headed within the village making his way to the stables but instead he went over to an arena when he could hear loud shouts. He had a good feeling that he may find Zangetsu's and Akuma's last brother here. Much like with the other two stallions, he found the horse being used for bronco riding. Top coin and stallion would be given to any who could tame the horse. Even the best and skilled riders were thrown off of the stallions back.

"Is there no one who can tame Spirit? This wild stallion is unique as you will never find a better horse in your life. We are also increasing the bounty to two gold purses for any who can tame him." shouted out the announcer.

*Good luck humans. No one will brake me as I had earned my name. You have taken everything from me. My family, the land on which we lived on, even my brothers. They are the only family that I have left!* Spirit spat mentally.

*What if I told you that I could reunite you with your brothers?* asked Isshin.

*Who said that?* asked Spirit. Isshin lept into the arena.

"Looks like we do happen to have at least one brave soul!" shouted out the announcer. Isshin's black and gold eyes meet with Spirits all grey ones.

*I did. My name is Isshin Ogichi. My mother Shiro had come to find your all black brother now named Zangetsu back when he became a hunter. Zangetsu now belongs to my youngest brother Mugetsu. Your other brother, the black and red stallion named Akuma had been found by my oldest brother Hichiro. I had been sent to find you Spirit. I can reunite you with your family.* stated Isshin.

*Your not as you seem to be. You feel different from these other humans. What do you say that we give them a good show till they increase the purse even more?* asked Spirit. Isshin shook his head.

*I will not rob these people. They feel that they can use you to lead others into the false hopes that they can have you. I know for a fact that you won't allow any to tame you. I am proposing the opposite for you Spirit. Freedom and a chance to unite with your family. So what do you say?* asked Isshin.

*I say then that I am yours!* replied Spirit as he tossed his mane calming down a bit to allow Isshin to approach. Isshin climbed onto Spirit's back as he bucked a few before completely settling down. Everyone was shocked that Spirit now stood there calm as Isshin rode him over to the announcer.

"I believe that those belong to me along with him." stated Isshin as he patted Spirit's side. The announcer proceeded to hand Isshin the two bags of gold.

"How...?" asked the announcer.

"Lets just say that I am not entirely human and have a unique way with animals." replied Isshin as he rode Spirit out of the arena.


	7. Quincy village

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Seven- Quincy village**

After acquiring Spirit, Isshin left the village that he was in heading towards Quincy village where Masaki lived. He could hardly wait to see Masaki again. As Isshin traveled he mentally connected to his brothers to let them know that he had found the last stallion brother.

*That's good Isshin. So where are you heading to?* asked Hichiro.

*Quincy village where Masaki lives. The place where our grandmother and grandfather came from. I wish I could have met them. Mom speaks of them fondly even though he hardly got the chance to truly know them.* replied Isshin.

*At least you have a potential mate Isshin. Being human, I may only possibly attract a humans eye.* grumbled Mugetsu.

*Come on Mugetsu give yourself the benefit of a doubt. You maybe human but you do hold some of our parents power within you. There is a slight chance that you may inquire the eye of a demon.* stated Hichiro.

*What about you Hichiro? Where are you at and has anyone got your eye yet?* asked Isshin.

*The forest just beyond Karakura where our parents first meet. I have met a panther that knew dad before he mated with mom. I am getting to know him better as I can sense that he is attracted to me.* replied Hichiro.

*Lucky... at least you can tap into the powers of the forest and your own powers to change him into a half demon if you do chose him to become your mate.* stated Mugetsu.

*I didn't really think about that. But I believe that you will find yourself a worth mate Mugetsu. But be careful, I have a bad feeling that Aizen may only be the beginning.* stated Hichiro.

*Once we have secured our mates, we should travel back home. No doubt our parents can feel it too. Something else is coming, something more dangerous that Aizen.* stated Isshin. Despite being human and having only a little power, Mugetsu could feel it as well.

*Well good luck with Masaki. Tell her that we say hello.* replied both Hichiro and Mugetsu before they broke off mental contact. Isshin continued on his way as he could see Quincy village up ahead. The land surrounding Quincy village appeared barren. Once Isshin entered into the village he could see dead bodies laying everywhere as there where many sick and skinny as skeletons. What crops they did have where dead. Isshin was appalled by the sight.

"If I were you mister, I would turn back. This place isn't for anyone who is healthy." stated a small child. She had large blue eyes as she wore her black hair up in two pigtails.

"Actually I came here to find a friend who lives here. Her name is Masaki Kurosaki." replied Isshin as he got off of Spirit.

"I know of her. She helps take care of Jinta and I since we lost our parents to the plague. She is was sicker than most until she returned. Now she is healthy and doing what she can to help others who are not well." stated the girl as she lead Isshin to a house in the far back of the village. As they approached they could see a red haired boy with grey eyes outside holding a stick like it was a baseball bat.

"Ururu there you are. What did Masaki tell you about sneaking away from the house?" asked the boy.

"But Jinta I didn't sneak away as I was seeing if I could find some herbs." replied Ururu.

"Who is that with you?" asked Jinta pointing at Isshin with the stick.

"A friend. Jinta what have I told you about playing with sticks? Ururu where you able to find any herbs?" replied a soft feminine voice. Isshin looked over to see Masaki standing there.

"No I am sorry Miss Kurosaki." replied Ururu sadly. Masaki gently ruffled Ururu's hair smiling softly. When she finally Isshin, a soft gasp escaped her throat.

"Isshin... what in the world are you doing here?" Masaki asked in shock.

"I wanted to see you and speak with you." replied Isshin. "When you told me that things were bad, I didn't want to believe you. Now... I see that you weren't kidding."

"You shouldn't be here. If people know what you are and what you can do, then the people here are going to want you to heal them." stated Masaki as she quickly hugged Isshin. "Come on, we will go talk inside." Isshin nodded his head he followed Masaki, Ururu, and Jinta inside.

NEXT CHAPTER….

The proposal


	8. the proposal

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

Author Reviews: to Zer0Espada: thanks for the review!

**Eight- the proposal**

Once inside Masaki and Isshin talked as the young woman told him about a demon who used to live here.

"The villagers would offer up sacrifices to this demon in order to keep him from attacking us. Then one day he left us and our lands started becoming barren and the people started dying. No one knows why." stated Masaki.

"I believe I do, you remember my mother Shirosaki?" asked Isshin as Masaki nodded her head. "Turns out that the demon Ulquiorra is his father as he had fallen for one of the sacrifices, a human girl named Orihime. The two matted and where expecting a child."

"And the child was your mother Shiro?" asked Masaki.

"Yes. It turned out that there was a prophecy about his birth. My grandparents ran fleeing a demon named Aizen as he was the one who arranged for Ulquiorra to be here in the first place. Aizen wanted to kill the one who will stop him, Shiro. My guess without Ulquiorra here, the lands began to take a turn for the worse. Do the villagers still prey that a demon may actually come back to help them?"

"Yes they do. Are you thinking of taking over for your grandfather?"

"I may not have the power like my eldest brother Hichiro. Or the powers of my father Ichigo. I don't know what my grandfather was capable of but, I can offer my assistance to help the people here." replied Isshin as Masaki hugged him.

"Thank you Isshin. It would mean a lot to my people." stated Masaki happily.

"But there is a catch, Masaki I want you to become my mate. I had fallen in love with you since the first time that I had meet you." Isshin added as Masaki stood there speechless.

"But what about Ururu and Jinta?" she asked.

"I will help you care for them even you bare my cubs. These two kids are important to you. Masaki you are the one that my soul recognized as my mate. Please say yes. Don't think that you are doing this to help out the villagers here. I want you to say yes because you love me." stated Isshin.

"I need to think things over. Please understand Isshin."

"Very well. I will take up residence within the mountains where my grandfather lived and begin to work on helping out the people here."

"Why are you helping them out without me agreeing to become your mate?" asked Masaki.

"It's the type of person I am. My parents believe that if we have the power to help those who need it then we should do everything in our power to do so. We are far different from humans as we possess a special gift. We have to use those gifts to help out others no matter what." replied Isshin as he headed back out to his horse Spirit. Masaki watched as Isshin rode off for the mountains. As she turned she saw Jinta and Ururu standing there.

"Your a fool. He came all this way to see you again. He must truly love you to remain here only to help out." stated Jinta.

"Jinta!" Masaki shouted in shock. "I can't believe that you two listened in to our conversation."

"But Miss Masaki... he was the one who helped you out all those years ago and asked nothing in return. Now he has come here and offered to help us out only asking for you to become his chosen mate. Sounds to me that he is willing to do anything to ensure that you are happy." stated Ururu. A small frown caressed Masaki's face as Isshin never asked anything of her when his father helped cure her. Isshin even showed her his true form to let her know that he was far different from others as he did tell Masaki that he cared deeply for her. Now Isshin was here willing to help out the village as he only asks of one thing in return, Masaki to become his mate.

'But can I truly love someone that isn't human. He may appear human as he does hold demonic blood in his veins. Let alone he does come from two men who happen to also hold demon blood within them. True that Ichigo and Hichiro do not look at all human, it still doesn't change the fact that they never treated me any different from anyone else. But if I did become Isshin's mate, what would that make our children?' Masaki asked herself as she took the two children inside.

Isshin meanwhile headed up towards the mountains. He could feel that he was making the right choice. Isshin knew that he couldn't force Masaki to love him. Masaki had to freely love him for who he was. Isshin didn't want Masaki to feel obligated to become his mate because of what he was willing to do for Quincy village.

'Here is hoping that things will work out between Masaki and me.' Isshin thought to himself as he made his way towards a small cabin. It didn't appear that run down as it looked fairly new. Isshin got off of Spirit as he headed inside to see how his grandfather used to live. There was very little in the way of furniture as Isshin knew that he was going to need supplies in order to remain living within Quincy village. 'Grandpa wish me luck as I am about to pick up where you left off. Helping and protecting this village where grandma grew up and lived in.' Isshin prayed as he settled down onto an old cot for the night.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Mugetsu's encounter


	9. Mugetsu's mission

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

Author Reviews: to Akira Namikaze: thanks so much for your review as I am hoping that you are agreeing with the choices that I made for the possible mates of Hichiro, Isshin, and Mugetsu.

**Nine- Mugetsu's encounter**

Mugetsu was currently heading towards Kido village which was the headquarters for the Hunters Guild. Mugetsu figured that he could possibly find some work since he didn't have any promising aspects for a mate. He considered his brothers lucky since because they had promise of a mate. Hichiro had Grimmjow while Isshin had Masaki. Then there was the fact that the two had more power than Mugetsu. Mugetsu couldn't blame his parents for how his body turned out or for the fact that he was born human. What little bit of power Mugetsu had still set him apart from other humans. He was stronger than most humans as his senses where heightened. His skills where unique as no one could do what he could do. Mugetsu entered Kido village as he went towards an inn first to rest up. He had been traveling for several days straight without rest. Even Zangetsu was tired. Mugetsu got off of Zangetsu leading him to the stables.

*Rest well Zangetsu.* Mugetsu told his horse before he was lead away. Mugetsu entered the inn talking to the owner who he knew very well. "Hello Tessai."

"Mugetsu... how have you been? I haven't seen you since you were a little pup." stated Tessai as he came out from behind the counter hugging Mugetsu in a tight bear hug.

"I am well. It was time for the three of us to set out. Isshin went to Quincy village to seek out a woman that he had fallen for. And Hichiro went to the forest beyond Karakura village." replied Mugetsu as he hugged Tessai back gently patting the human on the back.

"I have heard that Quincy village has befallen to a mysterious plague. Lets hope that for Isshin's sake that the girl is still alive. I have also heard that Karakura despise demons especially since the encounter with your parents. They believe that the forest is haunted by evil spirits." stated Tessai.

"Knowing my brothers that won't stop them. Is there any rooms available?"

"For you my friend... always! I will make sure that Zangetsu is well taken care of." replied Tessai as he handed Mugetsu a key. Mugetsu took the key from Tessai as he headed up to the rooms. Mugetsu entered the room crashing onto the bed as he fell to a blissful sleep.

The next morning Mugetsu set out for the hunters guild. When he entered, he could see the captain of the guild was holding a meeting.

"Now... I need for someone to handle a rogue sucumbus within the Stealth forest. The villagers within Kagamino there claim that this demon has been terrorizing the nearby villagers." stated Jushiro. No one bothered to say a word.

"I will take the task captain." stated Mugetsu. Everyone turned to see Mugetsu silently standing there. A smile caressed Jushiro's face.

"Mugetsu... nice to see you. Come and join me in my off for a second. You are all dismissed!" stated Jushiro as he and Mugetsu went to his office to speak in private. "Where is your parents and your brothers?" asked Jushiro.

"My parents are back at home. Dad will possibly keep mom from doing anything rash since he is pregnant with cubs. Hichiro is within the forest beyond Karakura. Isshin is within Quincy village." replied Mugetsu. This caused Jushiro to laugh.

"Sounds like Ichigo. Its good to hear that some of the places that I needed to send hunters are all ready taken care of. Here is the briefing on the mission." stated Jushiro as Mugetsu handed him a folder. Mugetsu proceeded to read over the file as it claimed that a sucumbus who has been feeding off the life force of any villagers from Kagamino traveling through the Stealth forest. For some reason Mugetsu felt that this maybe the one who could potentially be his mate. Mugetsu handed back the file to Jushiro.

"I will leave at once." stated Mugetsu.

"Mugetsu may I ask what you are looking for?" asked Jushiro personally as he knew all about the cubs and their parents.

"I am not quite certain perhaps the one who will become my mate. Both Isshin and Hichiro may have all ready found those who may become their chosen mates. I have to see what lies in store for me considering that I am more human than my brothers." replied Mugetsu.

"Well then Mugetsu... I hope that you find what you are looking for." stated Jushiro. Mugetsu smiled as he bowed his head to his captain leaving his office and the hunters guild back for the inn where he would take off for Kagamino village and the Stealth forest.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Riruka


	10. the attack

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Ten- the attack**

Mugetsu headed off for Kagamino village in order to speak to the villagers first to get an account of how many people have been attacked by the sucumbus. Mugetsu didn't know what to expect as he never faced against a sucumbus before as this was the first report of such a demon. Mugetsu was skilled enough to fight his own brothers one on one with them in full release and using their full abilities. Shiro often took the cubs with him when he had missions that he had to perform for the guild.

"It's to build your abilities and knowledge of what is out there. There are some who view that the union between humans and demons should even exist. But the times are changing as more and more demons are coming to this world. We shouldn't judge considering what we are. If the need should ever arise that you are given a task to take out a demon, you should see if they are truly as dangerous as the reports give about them. Who knows if the reports are lies or not? Its our job to ensure that we take out only those who deem a threat to our way of life." Shiro often told them.

Mugetsu remembered his mother's words clearly and his teaching. He knew what had to be done if the reports are true despite his own hopes that this demon could be a possible mate.

'I hope that I am ready for this. This will be my first mission without my brothers watching my back or my parents protection.' Mugetsu thought to himself. Soon after a long and tireless journey Mugetsu could see Kagamino village looming in the distance. "There it is Zangetsu, our destination." stated Mugetsu as the black stallion shook his head stopping in his tracks. Even Tensa became a bit spooked. *Zangetsu, Tensa... what is wrong?* asked Mugetsu as he got off of Zangetsu taking the horses reigns tight in his hands.

*It doesn't feel right. This place... it feels evil.* Zangetsu replied. Mugetsu closed his eyes expanding his senses outward. Even with what little demonic blood he had, Mugetsu could sense it as well.

*Master Mugetsu let us leave and never return to this place. I don't like this feeling.* stated Tensa.

*I can sense it as well Zangetsu. I do have a mission to complete here Tensa. Do you both think you can handle it?* asked Mugetsu using his abilities to calm both Zangetsu and Tensa down.

*We will try.* they replied. Mugetsu then lead them into town. Many humans roamed the streets not paying attention to Mugetsu. Tensa whined softly as Mugetsu petted the wolf's side.

"You there stranger..." called out a voice. Mugestu stopped in his tracks turning towards the owner of the voice. Standing there was a slender looking man with kind of long somewhat wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders in length and dark grey eyes. He had a scar over his right eye.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you a hunter from the guild?" he asked. I simply nodded my head yes. "Thank heavens. My name is Shukuro Tsukishima as I am mayor of this village. Please follow me as we will speak somewhere in private." stated the man as I nodded my head. Shukuro lead me to his place as I tied up Zangetsu while Tensa stayed by my side. "I assume that you are here for the mission."

"That is correct. How many people have been attacked?" asked Mugetsu as he kept his senses open. He could sense that there was something odd about Shukuro but he couldn't figure out what. It almost seemed that the man was masking what his true intentions where and what he was.

"About half of the village so far. We only travel in there to obtain medical herbs. Those who have been attacked shortly die right after as they go really old really quickly." replied Shukuro.

"I see. Well then I shouldn't waste another minute then. I will head into the Stealth forest at once to handle the problem." Mugetsu stated rising to his feet.

"Are you certain that you must go so quickly?" asked Shukuro as he licked his lips.

*Master Mugetsu... I have a strange feeling about this.* whimpered Tensa. The frantic cries of Zangetsu reached Mugetsu's ears as he rushed outside to see his black stallion throwing humans off his back. The humans didn't look right as if they were possessed. A black energy sword formed quickly into Mugetsu's hand. Suddenly without warning Mugetsu was attacked as he was thrown to the ground.

"Don't fight it. We hunger for souls as you so willing walked into our village." stated Shukuro as he leaned over Mugetsu.

'Damn it...!' Mugetsu thought to himself as he could feel his power being drained away. Suddenly a large blast through the humans off of him and Zangetsu. Without thinking twice Mugetsu grabbed Zangetsu leaping onto the stallions back as he reached down grabbing Tensa. The three of them raced off for the safety of the Stealth forest. They road deep into the woods as none of the humans followed. Once deep enough, Mugetsu collapsed off of Zangetsu's back.

*Master Mugetsu!* Tensa yelled out in concern. Mugetsu could see a figure approach him before he had lost consciousness.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Riruka


	11. Riruka

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Eleven- Riruka**

Tensa stood defensively before his master growling at the being who approached.

"Easy there young wolf. If I don't help him he won't live for long. Those beings back there are far worse than me as they will leach every ounce of spirit and power from him. I can help restore what had been lost." stated a young woman. Tensa studied the woman carefully as she was indeed a demon but nothing like he had ever laid his eyes on. She had long magenta hair which she wore up into two pigtails. Her dark magenta eyes had long cat-like slits as she wore a hat on her head as two medium demon horns ripped through her hair as well as two small black bat-like wings. She wore a short dress that clung to her figure with long boots and fingerless gloves. Tensa watched as a long black arrow head tail wagged behind her as her large black bat-like wings were folded against her back. She didn't seem like the others from the village. Tensa trotted to the side allowing the demoness through.

*Tensa are you certain we can trust her?* asked Zangetsu.

*I can sense that we can. It was her power that helped us out back at the village.* replied Tensa as he watched the demoness work. She laid her clawed hands on Mugetsu pouring some of her own energy into him. She gasped suddenly as she lept back away from Mugetsu. Tensa whimpered a bit concerned at why she stopped.

"It's not possible. How is he still alive despite most of his energy and life force being drawn out. He is no average human... that's for sure." the demoness spoke to herself as she called Zangetsu over. "We need to move him. Those villagers won't stop until they completely devour him." Zangetsu allowed the demoness to place the unconscious Mugetsu onto his back as she opened up her wings taking Zangetsu's bridal in her hands. Tensa and Zangetsu followed the demoness as she lead them deeper into the forest.

Slowly Mugetsu began to regain consciousness as he was greeted by Tensa's wet kiss.

"Alright Tensa... back off. I am alright!" laughed Mugetsu as he pushed the black wolf off of him. Mugetsu surveyed his surroundings to see that he was within a large cave. "Tensa... where are we?" he asked the wolf feeling a bit light headed.

*Master Mugetsu please lay back down as you are still recovering. We are safe. A demoness came to help us out. My guess is that she is the ones from the reports. But she helped us as I feel that we can trust her.* replied Tensa. Mugetsu laid back down as he stroked Tensa's fur.

"I guess that I should be lucky to be alive." Mugetsu stated quietly.

"I would say that for damn sure. Most humans don't last three minutes within that town without being drained of every ounce of their life force." stated a woman's voice. Mugetsu moved quickly as his energy sword was in his hand as he lept landing on top of the demoness. The demoness looked shocked as Mugetsu's eyes where glowing with power.

*Master Mugetsu please stop! She is the one that I told you about!* Tensa cried out. Suddenly Mugetsu grabbed his head screaming out in pain. The demoness reacted as she flipped position with Mugetsu as she pinned him down to the ground.

"Don't fight me human." she snarled as she began to draw out some of the energy that was spewing from Mugetsu as his energy sword dispersed. The demoness power felt familiar as his own brothers and parents. Mugetsu visibly relaxed as he allowed the demoness to work. Soon the pain he was feeling was gone as the demoness climbed off of him licking her lips. "I have never sense such power before. You are far stronger than most humans as those attacked usually succumb to the villagers will. But you fought against it. Even after being a bit drained of your life force, you still managed to live. Who are you human?" asked the demoness.

"Mugetsu Ogichi, a hunter. We received word that there was a rogue demoness roaming within the Stealth forest as she has been attacking the villagers of Kagamino." replied Mugetsu as the demoness climbed off of him.

"I see. Well your reports are wrong human. My name is Riruka as the villagers within Kagamino are the true enemy. But we will talk some more once you rest." stated Riruka as slowly Mugetsu closed his eyes falling into blissful sleep. Riruka watched over Mugetsu as he slept. She was a bit confused about this human as he seemed not quite human as if he had some sort of secret power within him that felt familiar to a demons. Riruka shook her head as she found herself running her claws through Mugetsu's black hair.

'God get a hold of yourself Riruka. Here you are acting like some sort of love sick puppy over a human that you hardly know. I do have to admit that there is something very attractive about him.' Riruka thought to herself as she curled next to Mugetsu falling asleep. Riruka's feminine frame fit well against Mugetsu's hard muscular form.

The following day Mugetsu awoke feeling Riruka sleeping right next to him. Mugetsu breathed deep in Riruka's scent as she smelled like lavender and honeysuckle. Mugetsu found it odd that the report would be so wrong about Riruka. Slowly Mugetsu could feel Riruka waking up as her slitted dark magenta eyes meet his reddish golden brown ones. Riruka stumbled back away from Mugetsu as a light blush caressed her face.

"Sorry... I have never done that before. It is just something about you draws to me. It is almost like there is more to you than I see. I can sense and feel this incredible power within you." Riruka stated bashfully. Mugetsu's eyes widened when she said this.

'Impossible... can she sense it? The same power and blood that runs in my veins as my brothers.' Mugetsu thought to himself as he rose to his feet. Riruka looked shocked at how fast this human quickly recovered. It assured her to the simple fact that Mugetsu was no average human. "Perhaps you can explain to me what is truly going on here Riruka." stated Mugetsu.

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Eleven- Riruka**

Tensa stood defensively before his master growling at the being who approached.

"Easy there young wolf. If I don't help him he won't live for long. Those beings back there are far worse than me as they will leach every ounce of spirit and power from him. I can help restore what had been lost." stated a young woman. Tensa studied the woman carefully as she was indeed a demon but nothing like he had ever laid his eyes on. She had long magenta hair which she wore up into two pigtails. Her dark magenta eyes had long cat-like slits as she wore a hat on her head as two medium demon horns ripped through her hair as well as two small black bat-like wings. She wore a short dress that clung to her figure with long boots and fingerless gloves. Tensa watched as a long black arrow head tail wagged behind her as her large black bat-like wings were folded against her back. She didn't seem like the others from the village. Tensa trotted to the side allowing the demoness through.

*Tensa are you certain we can trust her?* asked Zangetsu.

*I can sense that we can. It was her power that helped us out back at the village.* replied Tensa as he watched the demoness work. She laid her clawed hands on Mugetsu pouring some of her own energy into him. She gasped suddenly as she lept back away from Mugetsu. Tensa whimpered a bit concerned at why she stopped.

"It's not possible. How is he still alive despite most of his energy and life force being drawn out. He is no average human... that's for sure." the demoness spoke to herself as she called Zangetsu over. "We need to move him. Those villagers won't stop until they completely devour him." Zangetsu allowed the demoness to place the unconscious Mugetsu onto his back as she opened up her wings taking Zangetsu's bridal in her hands. Tensa and Zangetsu followed the demoness as she lead them deeper into the forest.

Slowly Mugetsu began to regain consciousness as he was greeted by Tensa's wet kiss.

"Alright Tensa... back off. I am alright!" laughed Mugetsu as he pushed the black wolf off of him. Mugetsu surveyed his surroundings to see that he was within a large cave. "Tensa... where are we?" he asked the wolf feeling a bit light headed.

*Master Mugetsu please lay back down as you are still recovering. We are safe. A demoness came to help us out. My guess is that she is the ones from the reports. But she helped us as I feel that we can trust her.* replied Tensa. Mugetsu laid back down as he stroked Tensa's fur.

"I guess that I should be lucky to be alive." Mugetsu stated quietly.

"I would say that for damn sure. Most humans don't last three minutes within that town without being drained of every ounce of their life force." stated a woman's voice. Mugetsu moved quickly as his energy sword was in his hand as he lept landing on top of the demoness. The demoness looked shocked as Mugetsu's eyes where glowing with power.

*Master Mugetsu please stop! She is the one that I told you about!* Tensa cried out. Suddenly Mugetsu grabbed his head screaming out in pain. The demoness reacted as she flipped position with Mugetsu as she pinned him down to the ground.

"Don't fight me human." she snarled as she began to draw out some of the energy that was spewing from Mugetsu as his energy sword dispersed. The demoness power felt familiar as his own brothers and parents. Mugetsu visibly relaxed as he allowed the demoness to work. Soon the pain he was feeling was gone as the demoness climbed off of him licking her lips. "I have never sense such power before. You are far stronger than most humans as those attacked usually succumb to the villagers will. But you fought against it. Even after being a bit drained of your life force, you still managed to live. Who are you human?" asked the demoness.

"Mugetsu Ogichi, a hunter. We received word that there was a rogue demoness roaming within the Stealth forest as she has been attacking the villagers of Kagamino." replied Mugetsu as the demoness climbed off of him.

"I see. Well your reports are wrong human. My name is Riruka as the villagers within Kagamino are the true enemy. But we will talk some more once you rest." stated Riruka as slowly Mugetsu closed his eyes falling into blissful sleep. Riruka watched over Mugetsu as he slept. She was a bit confused about this human as he seemed not quite human as if he had some sort of secret power within him that felt familiar to a demons. Riruka shook her head as she found herself running her claws through Mugetsu's black hair.

'God get a hold of yourself Riruka. Here you are acting like some sort of love sick puppy over a human that you hardly know. I do have to admit that there is something very attractive about him.' Riruka thought to herself as she curled next to Mugetsu falling asleep. Riruka's feminine frame fit well against Mugetsu's hard muscular form.

The following day Mugetsu awoke feeling Riruka sleeping right next to him. Mugetsu breathed deep in Riruka's scent as she smelled like lavender and honeysuckle. Mugetsu found it odd that the report would be so wrong about Riruka. Slowly Mugetsu could feel Riruka waking up as her slitted dark magenta eyes meet his reddish golden brown ones. Riruka stumbled back away from Mugetsu as a light blush caressed her face.

"Sorry... I have never done that before. It is just something about you draws to me. It is almost like there is more to you than I see. I can sense and feel this incredible power within you." Riruka stated bashfully. Mugetsu's eyes widened when she said this.

'Impossible... can she sense it? The same power and blood that runs in my veins as my brothers.' Mugetsu thought to himself as he rose to his feet. Riruka looked shocked at how fast this human quickly recovered. It assured her to the simple fact that Mugetsu was no average human. "Perhaps you can explain to me what is truly going on here Riruka." stated Mugetsu.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Grimmjow


	12. Grimmjow

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Twelve- Grimmjow**

Meanwhile... Hichiro was having feverous dreams being shown to him by the spirits of the forest. The dreams were about Grimmjow. In those dreams Hichiro could often see Grimmjow fight his father as the dreams showed him killing a bunch of wolves for fun. One of the cubs looked familiar to Hichiro... it was Tensa.

*You can't trust Grimmjow. He is a cold blooded killer and won't be satisfied until he has what he desires. Power. He deems that this forest is his and that we should bend to his word.* stated the voice of the forest. Hichiro awoke suddenly as he was in his true form breathing rapidly. His claws sank into the wood of the house that used to belong to his father. He could still hear the voice of the forest echoing through his head.

'Just because Grimmjow did some bad things in the past doesn't mean that I have any right to impose judgement on him. Everyone deserves a second chance.' Hichiro thought to himself as he transformed back to his normal form. Grimmjow had planned to show Hichiro around the territory as Hichiro was debating on names for the forest. After shifting back to his regular form Hichiro proceeded to get dressed as he knew that he needed to make an errand run into Karakura for supplies. Despite feeding off the energy of the forest and what food and water it could supply, Hichiro still needed clothing. Grimmjow was already dead set against Hichiro going into the human village.

~Begin Flashback~  
*If they discover that you are truly a demon, they will kill you.* Grimmjow stated.

"I will take my chances. They have to understand that demons are a way of life and that there is no way to stop them from coming into our world." Hichiro replied. Grimmjow growled darkly as he could feel that the forest didn't want him around. Hichiro could feel it too.

*It seems to me that this forest doesn't like me as much. I don't blame it as I wasn't an entirely nice cat in the past. I have done some pretty awful things to the animals here in the past.* stated Grimmjow.

"But you have changed Grimmjow surely the forest knows that. You haven't attacked the animals as you have guarded them from the humans. You even helping me with getting to know the area better." stated Hichiro.

*I know but it isn't good enough for them.* replied Grimmjow as he walked out of the forest heading up to the nearby mountains where he lived.  
~End Flashback~

'I still think that the forest is wrong about Grimmjow. He deserves a second chance as he has been trying so hard to make right what he has done wrong in the past.' Hichiro thought to himself as he journeyed outside of his home and proceeded to walk through the forest. In the little time that Hichiro has gotten to know Grimmjow, he has come to have romantic feelings for the panther. Grimmjow was strong and powerful as never before has Hichiro felt this way towards anyone. Sure he loved his parents and his brothers but there was something about Grimmjow that attracted Hichiro. Hichiro mounted onto Akuma's back as the horse gladly took the forest guardian to where ever he needed to go. Once outside of his forest home Hichiro proceeded to transform into his human form once he got near to town. Once again the humans within Karakura stared at Hichiro as he made his way over to a clothing store. 'I can see why dad had such a hard time with the people of this town as they clearly don't like strangers. Just to think that they tried to kill both of my parents makes me angry.' Hichiro growled to himself. He entered the clothing store picking out a variety of clothing not only for him but also for Grimmjow as the young forest guardian wanted the panther as a mate. His feelings for the said panther had gotten much stronger as of late.

"What a wonderful choice sir. But may I ask why you need so many?" asked the store keeper.

"I need the clothing for myself and partner. They are sick and couldn't make the journey." Hichiro answered as he carefully thought over what to say. He knew that he had to be careful with what words he spoke.

"Very good sir." replied the store keep as Hichiro laid a small hand sized sack of gold onto the counter. 'My lord he is rich. We haven't seen this much money since that demon hunter Shiro. Come to think of it this person does sort of look like him.' thought the store keeper. Hichiro left the shop being followed by the store keeper as Akuma tossed his mane about.

*I don't like the look of their faces Hichiro. Something is up.* stated Akuma.

*Lets head back quickly Akuma.* Hichiro told his horse as the two galloped through the square but it was all ready to late as the people of Karakura had set up a trap. They brought down Hichiro and Akuma causing Hichiro to scream out in shock.

"Hello again Hichiro Kurosaki if that is truly your name." stated Yamamoto as he stood over Hichiro and Akuma.

"What on earth are you doing? Why are you attacking me?" asked Hichiro.

"We are going to kill you. Don't deny that you are the offspring of Shirosaki Ogichi. You look a lot like him even though your eyes are different. We can't allow demons like you to run wild." stated Yamamoto as his voice sounded much different. Even the looks of his eyes seemed clouded as if possessed. Hichiro cursed to himself as he tapped into his power to free himself and Akuma.

"Akuma go get out of here!" yelled Hichiro as his power flared out keeping the humans back as he reverted back to his normal form. The humans tackled Hichiro back to the ground as he could feel their weapons pierce into his skin and fur. 'I am sorry Grimmjow... I should have listened to you.' Hichiro thought to himself as he screamed out in pain. Suddenly he could feel the humans tossed off of him. Hichiro looked up to see Akuma bucking wildly as Grimmjow clawed and hissed at any who came near Hichiro. "Grimmjow..." Hichiro stated weakly before he had lost consciousness as his body transformed into a small fox. Grimmjow picked up Hichiro into his jaws as he and Akuma moved quickly through the possessed human crowd heading back for the forest. The forest accepted them both with open arms keeping the humans out of the forest. Akuma whined softly as if telling Grimmjow to follow him. Grimmjow followed the stallion to the cabin that used to belong to Hichiro's father Ichigo. The door to the cabin blew open allowing Grimmjow to bring the injured forest guardian inside. Grimmjow gently laid Hichiro on top of a pile of clothing as he gently began to lick Hichiro's wounds.

'Please be all right Hichiro. I don't want to lose you. I love you!' Grimmjow thought to himself as he closed his eyes falling asleep right next to Hichiro.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Hichiro takes a mate


	13. Hichiro takes a mate

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

Warnings: this chapter will contain Yaoi (boy x boy) sexual content and nudity. Please don't read if you are not into those kind of things!

**Thirteen- Hichiro takes a mate**

The power of the forest was surprised. First by what had happened to Hichiro when he went into Karakura bit also by Grimmjow who came to the forest guardians aid.

'Maybe we have been wrong to judge him. He didn't have to come to Hichiro's aid but did so anyway. Perhaps he is worthy to become Hichiro's mate.' the voice of the forest thought to itself as it began to heal the forest guardian. Grimmjow slept soundly next to the forest guardian as Hichiro slowly began to stir. *Rest Hichiro you are safe back in the forest. Grimmjow and Akuma had come to your aid getting you out of trouble.* stated the voice of the forest.

*The humans weren't themselves. It was almost like something had possessed them. I have never seen humans react that way.* stated Hichiro.

*Nevertheless we where wrong to roughly judge Grimmjow. He didn't have to come to your aid but he did regardless. He truly does care for you. What about you Hichiro? Do you care for Grimmjow?* asked the voice if the forest. Hichiro looked at the sleeping panther who was curled right next to him. A single paw of Grimmjow kept Hichiro close to the sleeping cat.

*I have gotten to know him quite well over these last couple of days. I do feel very attracted to him. I know that he is attracted to me as well.* replied Hichiro.

*If you both feel this strongly then we see no reason to why Grimmjow can't become your mate. We will use our powers along with yours to change him into a half demon if you so desire him as a mate.* stated the voice of the forest.

*That I do. I care deeply for him as I owe him my life.* stated Hichiro.

*Very well. When you arise again tell him and propose to him to become your mate. If he does return your feelings then proceed to take him as your mate.* stated the voice of the forest. Hichiro thanked the forest as he closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

After several hours Hichiro regained consciousness as he was still pinned down by Grimmjow. Hichiro gently moved his body free of Grimmjow's hold as he began to lightly nip at Grimmjow's ears. Grimmjow moaned as he opened his blue eyes seeing Hichiro hovering over him still in fox form.

*Hichiro?* asked the panther. Hichiro reverted to his original half human form smiling at Grimmjow.

"Thank you Grimmjow for coming to my aid. I owe you my life." stated Hichiro.

*Think nothing of it Hichiro. I am just glad that you are alright. what happened back at the village anyway?* asked Grimmjow.

"I don't know. One second I am buying clothing and the next I was attacked. They somehow knew that I was a demon offspring of Shiro's. It almost seemed that something had possessed them in order to attack me." replied Hichiro.

*That doesn't make any sense. Who would want you dead?* asked Grimmjow.

"I am not certain. Grimmjow with everything that has happened since I came here, I became attracted to you. Would you be willing to become my mate?"

*But Hichiro I am just an animal.* replied Grimmjow in shock. A sly foxy grin stretched across Hichiro's face.

"But to me you are more than that. I desire you as my mate Grimmjow. Depending on your answer is whether or not I will have you as my mate." stated Hichiro huskily. Grimmjow eyed Hichiro's body becoming aroused. Hichiro licked his lips awaiting for Grimmjow's answer. Grimmjow stretched out his neck in a sign of submission.

*Be my mate Hichiro. I love you. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you.* replied Grimmjow. Hichiro smiled as he began to lick and nip at Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow could feel power slamming into his body as he howled out in pain as his body began to shift forms. No longer did he lay in cat form. His body took on more of a human appearance as he still had his cat ears as they changed color becoming blue-green. Long light blue human hair fell to his breast in lenght as a long slick blue-green cat tail ripped out of his tailbone. His back feet looked like cat paws as his front hands had long sharp claw-like nails. Grimmjow's eyes where about the only thing that remained the same (Grimmjow's Arrancar form when mirages with his zanpakuto only without the hole in his stomach). Hichiro licked and nipped at Grimmjow's body as his cock stood fully erect.

"You are beautiful Grimmjow. You are now a half demon as you will carry our cubs reverting to your cat form to birth the cubs." Hichiro growled huskily as his claws slid over Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow threw his head back moaning out loud.

"Hichiro..." he growled as Hichiro removed his clothing letting Grimmjow to see his nude body as his erection stood at full attention. Hichiro began with a simple but aggressive kiss as his tongue darted in Grimmjow's mouth mapping out the insides of the panther's mouth. Grimmjow moaned out loud as Hichiro's hands stroked Grimmjow's erection and rose the nipples on Grimmjow's to hard peaks. "More... please... Hichiro..." moaned out Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow..." growled Hichiro as he began to kiss his way down to Grimmjow's erection thrusting his lips over it as he allowed the whole length in his mouth. Grimmjow moaned out as his hips began to buck wildly. Hichiro held him down as a single claw inserted into his ass. Hichiro licked and nipped at Grimmjow's erection as he allowed a second claw into the ass scissoring and stretching out Grimmjow. Grimmjow couldn't hold out for long as he came spilling his seed deep into Hichiro's mouth. Hichiro drank all of the seed greedily before he removed his lips from Grimmjow's length. "Grimmjow..." growled Hichiro darkly as he moved his body to line his large erection with Grimmjow's ass. With a single and powerful thrust, Hichiro shoved his entire length deep inside of Grimmjow. Grimmjow howled out in pain as pleasure as his thrust meet Hichiro's.

"Hichiro..." moaned out Grimmjow as the two thrusted against each other. Hichiro took Grimmjow's nearly aroused erection in his claws as he pumped it with each thrust. Hichiro kissed Grimmjow hard and aggressively. *Hichiro... please... ah... more...* Grimmjow moaned mentally. Hichiro's strides began to become much rougher as he grunted with each hard thrust forcing Grimmjow to scream out in pain and pleasure.

"Grimmjow..." Hichiro growled darkly as he licked and nipped at a single spot on the hollow of Grimmjow's throat. "...Grimm..." growled Hichiro as his fangs sank into Grimmjow's throat forcing the panther to cum. Grimmjow's walls clamped down hard around Hichiro's erection as he pounded into Grimmjow harder his body reverting to his true form as he came deep within his mate. Grimmjow growled out Hichiro's name as the forest guardian came within him.

*I love you Hichiro.* whispered Grimmjow mentally. Hichiro removed his fangs from Grimmjow's throat licking up the blood from his mate mark.

"I love you too Grimmjow." replied Hichiro as he pulled himself out of Grimmjow's ass once all of his seed spilled deep within Grimmjow. The two curled next to each other as one of Hichiro's arms laid over his mate protectively. The two passed out after mating as a dark mark spread on Grimmjow's throat showing that he belonged to Hichiro.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

The plague recedes


	14. the plague receds

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

Reviews: to Genesis: thanks for your comment as I don't seem to get a lot of reviews for this story despite people asking me for a sequel to the first story.

**Fourteen: the plague recedes**

Meanwhile... Isshin awoke the next morning early as he snuck quietly into Quincy village beginning his work. He may not be as powerful as his father or his oldest brother Hichiro but, he still had power to help these people. He started with small tasks at first. Healing those infected with the plague. He worked quickly taking care of as many as he could handle.

'There's far to many that need healing it took the combined powers of my father, the forest, and me to heal Masaki. Please grandfather if you are out there I could use some help.' Isshin prayed. Ishhin decided to focus on something else.

"Bury the dead. Use their bodies to fertilize the land." stated a voice hauntingly. Isshin looked around but could see no one.

"Who said that?" Isshin asked out loud. No answer came as he worked burying the bodies of those who died of the plague.

"Now plant new crops. Pray to the forest to aid you. You are of their blood even if you are a half demon. Use as much of your power to grow and start growing what you can." stated the mysterious voice. This time Isshin stopped what he was doing. No way somebody could have known this stuff. Not even Masaki as the voice sounded way to masculine.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" asked Isshin growling in a low deep voice his form fluxing to reveal his demonic side.

"I can not show myself as I no longer exist within the plain of the living. You prayed for help and guidance. I am giving it. Now quickly get to work before the villagers wake up." replied the voice. Isshin didn't bother arguing as he went to work quickly doing what the voice told him. By the first light of the sun, Isshin felt exhausted. But he completed most of the task he could. Isshin quickly left the village heading back up to the mountains to rest. "You have done well grandson. I can take it over from here." stated the voice quietly. A ghostly form of Ulquiorra floated into the middle of the village as his powers flared out like a wild fire cleansing those who where sick and close to dying. Once he was done, Ulquiorra's transparent body vanished. New crops grew quickly where Isshin had planted the seeds and bodies. The new crops would help aid the sick this way Isshin could focus his powers on those who were close to death. The ghostly form of Ulquiorra sighed to himself as he went back to the cabin where his grandson slept. He could see the ghostly form of his one true love standing besides Isshin's bed. "Orihime how his he?" whispered Ulquiorra.

"He is completely worn out. Just by doing what he did and to think that he has so much left to do." replied Orihime as she ran her ghostly fingers through Isshin's orange locks.

"I know. We should consider us lucky that he even came here. I know that it was for a mate but this village needed someone like him here. There was only so much we can do to help the people that live here." stated Ulquiorra.

"I know Ulquiorra. Hopefully we can convince his mate to accept him. The threat that is coming after them won't care if they are fully mated or not. It simply wants them dead." stated Orihime before someone lightly knocked on the door. The two ghostly spirits of Orihime and Ulquiorra vanished before the door opened suddenly surprising Masaki.

"Isshin are you here?" she asked making her way into the small house. She found Isshin passed out on his bed as his body reverted back to his true demonic form. Masaki gasped as she walked up to the bed. He looked so worn out as he was sleeping peacefully. Masaki sighed softly as she leaned over Isshin's bed gently kissing him on top of his forehead. "Thank you for what you have done so far. It has helped out greatly as the people are starting to get better. But I am not certain if I can truly become your mate. I know that you aren't human and any children that we will have will possibly be the same way. I am scared Isshin. Not of you and what you are. I am sorry but I don't know what to do." Masaki spoke softly running her hands through his orange locks. Tears began to fill her eyes as she rose to slowly walk out of the house. "Go home Isshin Ogichi. Please before something terrible happens to you. I fear for your life if you remain here." she stated before leaving the house. After Masaki left Orihime and Ulquiorra made themselves visible.

"Pour thing... she has no clue on what to feal for Isshin or how to react to her love." stated Orihime.

"Do you think you can show her? Show her that loving a demon even a half one isn't as bad as she thinks. Isshin will need her." asked Ulquiorra.

"I will try my love. Stay with him and help him in whatever way you can." Orihime replied before kissing Ulquiorra on the check vanishing from sight.

NEXT CHAPTER…..

Masaki's feelings


	15. Masaki's feelings

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

**Fifteen- Masaki's feelings**

Masaki was unaware that she had been followed. The ghost of Orihime floated behind her as Masaki went back home. Both Jinta and Ururu were there to greet her.

"Well?" asked Jinta.

"He was passed out. I don't know if he had heard me but I told him to go back home." replied Masaki.

"Damn it Masaki!" yelled out Jinta suddenly earning a swift slap from Masaki. Even though he didn't look like it, Orihime could tell that this boy was no ordinary boy. He actually contained the spirit of the world within him. Orihime's eyes widened when she sensed it. Orihme turned to Ururu to sense just like Jinta she contained the spirit of the forest within her.

"I won't stand for language Jinta or for you to speak to me in such a manor. I am grateful for Isshin's help but, I can't commit myself to him." replied Masaki.

"Why are you denying the feelings that you have for him? Why are you trying to push him away? Ururu and I know and can see it. You love him." stated Jinta angrily holding his red cheeck. Masaki turned her head to Ururu to see the girl nod her head.

"It is true Miss Masaki. We both know that you care for him." replied Ururu.

"Do you guys even know what happened to the last person who love a demon? She died... I don't know how. But her child and now grandchild live. The same fate will happen to me. I am just an ordinary woman and he is a half demon. If I commit to him any children we have won't be normal."

"And that is what is stoppin you? God you humans can be so dense! You are sending him to his death if you continue to deny your feelings! Obviously we are wasting our time trying to get through to you Masaki Kurosaki. Come sister... we will leave this woman to her ordinary life that she so desperately clings to." stated Jinta as he transformed into an adult made made out of the elements of the earth. Ururu also transformed into an adult female made out fo the elements of the forest.

*You are welcome to try Orihime Inoe but, she continues to deny her feelings for Isshin. Perhaps you will have better luck with her. We will go and help Mugetsu and the one he has meet. The cubs will need their mates by their sides in order to stop this new threat. All ready Hichiro and Ichigo have their mates. But this new threat is becoming stronger as it has openly attacked Mugetsu. We must hurry before it is too late.* the spirit of the forest stated mentally towards Orihime before she and the spirit of the world vanished from sight. Orihime stood there as she watched Masaki going into her house. The young woman collapsed into tears behind the door.

"I can't... I just can't. I'm sorry it is true that I am grateful for him saving my life and coming to the aid of my village but, I fear him. Especially after seeing what he truly was. I just can't love a demon." Masaki stated as the tears ran down her face. Orihime knew what it was like as she was human chosen to become a sacrifice for the demon Ulquiorra. Orihime was scared to death about seeing the demon but almost every sacrifice that had been sent to Ulquiorra returned home safe. Orihime kind of felt sorry for the demon as he lead a lonely life all by himself. She wanted to become a friend to the demon. Orihime sighed softly as she willed herself to manifest before Masaki.

"I remembered how scared I was to be chosen to become a sacrifice to a demon. But at the same time I felt compassion for him. He was a demon who chose to live his life alone. When I finally made it to his home, I expected to see him living within a cave but he chose to live the same way that we did. When he opened the door to his home after I had knocked he was within a human form. I could tell instantly that he was uncomfortable." Orihime stated showing Masaki her memories of Ulquiorra. "He showed me into his house as there wasn't much to look at. He quietly ate his food that I had brought up. I told him that if he wanted to he could assume his regular form. He looked at me shocked as he allowed himself to transform into his natural form. He did look a bit frightening but I knew somewhere within my heart that he woudln't harm me. He told me that I wasn't like the other girls who came here as they pleaded for their lives. I didn't talk about me but rather about the village and what was happening out in the world. I have to admit... that even though he seemed a bit frightening, he was quite gentle. Has Isshin shown you any harm or wanted to harm you in any way shape of form?" asked Orihime.

"No... he has seemed like someone that I could trust as a friend. When he showed me what he looked like, I was a bit afraid. I didn't know that he wasn't human as he seemed like everyone else." replied Masaki.

"It is because demons are just like us. They have feelings and emotions. Isshin cares for you deeply to come all this way to propose in a manner of speaking for you to become his mate. He showed you the truth about what he was becuase he felt that he could trust you. Demons and even half demons are more loyal than most humans. Please don't deny what you feel for him. My grandson needs you within his life as he is willing to waste his energies to make sure that you are happy here within this village. Even if it kills him." stated Orihime before her body vanished from sight. Masaki sat there in silence rememver what she had seen and what Orihime had told her. It was true that somewhere deep within her heart she knew that Isshin loved her and that she would never be harmed by him. Masaki frowned when she remembered that Orihime told her that Isshin was killing himself to make sure that she was happy. It was almost like his life didn't matter to him. Her heart did a funny little flip when she pieced together why he looked so worn out and was in his true demonic form. Tears pricked her eyes.

"God I am such a fool. He has shown nothing but love for me and I am just pushing him away as if he was this terrible monster. Now he's willing to kill himself just to prove his love. I truly do care for him maybe it is time that I stop being so selfish and think of someone else besides me." Masaki stated as she rose to her feet heading deeper into the house to pack a few belongings that she was going to need.

Next Chapter…

Masaki's decision


	16. Masaki's decision

_This is the sequel to "The fox and the hunter." If you haven't read the first story then I suggest that you do so as this story picks up right after the first story. I claim no right or anything associated with the Bleach series and/or its characters. Please be sure to leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think. Thanks!_

Warnings: this chapter will contain lemon (boy x girl) sexual content and nudity. Please don't read if you are not into those kind of things!

**Sixteen- Masaki's decision**

Masaki slowly made her way back up to the mountain towards the small house that Isshin was in. Orihime's memories where still fresh in her mind. She saw everything that had happened to Orihime as it wasn't Ulquiorra's fault that she had died but rather the demon Aizen who tried to kill Shiro before the prophecy came true. Masaki couldn't stop shaking as she had finally made her decision to become Isshin's mate. Not only was the spirits of the forest and the spirit if the world trying to influence her decision but, it was Orihime who had the most influence. Orihime was human just like Masaki as she went through many of the same feelings and experiences when it came to Ulquiorra. Masaki could feel those emotions as she saw how a demon and human could fall in love with each other. Masaki wiped the tears from her eyes as she began to make her way up to Isshin.

Meanwhile within the cottage, Orihime's ghostly form made it back before her mate and lover.

"Well?" asked Ulquiorra softly.

"It is up to her know. I had shown her what had happened and what I had been through when I first meet you. It was a bit strange as both the spirits of the forest and the spirit of the world became human to try to influence her. According to them everyone is going to need their mates in order to stop this new threat. They said that this threat has all ready tried attacking both Hichiro and Mugetsu." stated Orihime. This caused Ulquiorra to curse in his demonic language.

"If I actually had a body I wound find this threat and make it pay for hurting my grandchildren." Ulquiorra snarled darkly. Orihime rushed to her mate hugging him tightly.

"Please don't think that way Ulquiorra. All we can do is hope and prey that Masaki decides to chose Isshin as her mate. He looks so weak and drained. I am beginning to wonder about this new threat and why it is is so imperative that our grandchildren take a mate before facing it." stated Orihime. Ulquiorra turned around in his mates arms as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know my love. Truly there are reasons to why the spirit of the forest and the spirit of the world would become human to push Masaki to chose Isshin. Whatever threat they now face must be even stronger and more powerful than Aizen." stated Ulquiorra. The door to the house slowly began to open as both Ulquiorra and Orihime willed themselves to become transparent. The door opened to reveal Masaki who was out of breath. Both spirits eyes widened as they didn't expect to see her. Masaki gulped the air before she made her way to Isshin's bedside as she gently stoked his hair.

"I am so sorry Isshin. I was such a fool. I didn't realize what lengths you were willing to go through to ensure my happiness. Even though the spirits of the world and the spirits of the forest insist that I become your mate, it was the spirit of your grandmother who had the most influence. Please come back to me Isshin as I need you. I love you!" Masaki whispered gently as she bent down to kiss Isshin gently. The half demon slowly began to stir awake reaching up to brush back Masaki's tears.

"Masaki?" Isshin questioned weakly. Masaki grasped his hand into hers holding it to her face.

"I am here Isshin. Please forgive me... I just didn't know how I should react to the fact that you loved me and that you weren't human. I was so blind that I thought it wasn't possible for a human and demon to be together." stated Masaki. Isshin gently brushed her tears away allowing her to say what she needed to say.

"It is alright Masaki. Nothing is going to change how I feel towards you." Isshin whispered.

"Isshin... I am willing to become your mate. I truly love you Isshin Ogichi. I want to be yours." stated Masaki. Need slammed into Isshin as his body clearly showed it.

"... Masaki ..." he growled darkly as he watched through hungry eyes as Masaki stripped out of the clothing she was wearing. Isshin could already tell that she was incredibly wet and wanted Isshin with every fiber of her being. Isshin could barely move his body. Masaki knew that Isshin was in terrible shape as she gently rolled him over onto his back drawing a sharp snarl from the half demon.

"Sorry..." she stated.

"I will be all right love. Please continue as I want you badly. When we cum, I will sink my fangs deep into your neck drinking some of your blood tying us as mates. It may hurt a little bit." stated Isshin. Masaki nodded her head that she understood as she tugged the pants down allowing his thick shaft to hit the cool air. Isshin's fangs bit into his lip as he allowed Masaki to climb on him. Masaki slowly willed her body to take every inch of Isshin's enormous manhood into her as her inner vaginal muscles clamped hard over his cock once she was fully seated on him. Isshin grunted loudly as Masaki bent over him pressing her full breasts against him as she began to kiss him hard. Isshin kissed her back just as eagerly as his senses were on fire. Isshin managed to slip his tongue deep into Masaki's mouth earning a deep moan from her as her body moved in a slow sinful dance. Isshin shuttered in pleasure as he managed to move his arms to massage Masaki's full and luscious breasts. His tail snaked up caressing her butt as she began to slam into Isshin faster. Despite his body being in pain Isshin flipped positions with Masaki breaking the kiss. "Masaki... I can't hold myself back... I want you..." Isshin growled as he slammed into faster than humanly possible. Masaki grasped moaning and chanting Isshin's name like it was a mantra. Isshin couldn't get enough of Masaki's pleas and moans as he continued to slam himself deep within her heated core. Isshin kissed her hard and aggressively as he could feel her inner walls clamping hard against his cock. An orgasmic rush filled Masaki as she screamed out Isshin's name. Isshin pushed himself deeper into her as he continued to thrust within her hard. "Masaki..." he moaned out before allowing his fangs to sink deep into her neck as he came deep into Masaki. Isshin collapsed after sealing the wounds on Maskaki's neck as his wings covered their nude bodies.

NEXT CHAPTER….

The truth about Kagamino


End file.
